sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Roy Glenn
| birth_place = Pittsburg, Kansas, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | othername = Roy E. Glenn, Sr. | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1936–1971 }} Roy E. Glenn, Sr. (June 3, 1914 – March 12, 1971) was an American character actor who was born in Pittsburg, Kansas. Career Glenn's career spanned five decades, beginning in radio with The Amos 'n' Andy Show and The Jack Benny Show. He made numerous appearances from the dawn of television (including many authoritative roles on The Amos 'n' Andy Show, 1951-53)[https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0322658/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Roy Glenn acting credits] on IMDb until 1970. His first film appearance was in Kelly the Second (1936), followed by Dark Manhattan (1937). His other film credits include The Jackie Robinson Story (1950), Carmen Jones (1954), Porgy and Bess (1959), The Sound and the Fury (1959), A Raisin in the Sun (1961), with Sidney Poitier, Ruby Dee and Claudia McNeil, and a memorable turn as Mr. Prentice (again playing opposite Poitier) in the 1967 film Guess Who's Coming to Dinner. Roy Glenn's last big screen appearance was in Support Your Local Gunfighter (1971). Glenn died in Los Angeles, California, at the age of 56, due to cardiovascular disease. Selected filmography *''Kelly the Second'' (1936) - Fight Spectator (uncredited) *''Dark Manhattan'' (1937) - Harry Patton (uncredited) *''Slave Ship'' (1937) - Slave in Ship's Hold (uncredited) *''Life Begins in College'' (1937) - Singing Porter (uncredited) *''Song of the South'' (1946) - Bullfrog (voice, uncredited) *''The Jackie Robinson Story'' (1950) - Mr. Gaines - Attorney (uncredited) *''Chicago Calling'' (1951) - Shoeshine Man (uncredited) *''Lydia Bailey'' (1952) - Mirabeau *''Affair in Trinidad'' (1952) - Fisherman (uncredited) *''The Lusty Men'' (1952) - Cook (uncredited) *''Bomba and the Jungle Girl'' (1952) - Kaje *''Jungle Drums of Africa'' (1953) - Naganto - Witch Doctor *''Perils of the Jungle'' (1953) - Korjah *''So This Is Love'' (1953) - Man in Negro Congregation (uncredited) *''The Royal African Rifles'' (1953) - Cpl. John *''The Golden Idol'' (1954) - Gomo *''Riot in Cell Block 11'' (1954) - Guard Delmar *''The Long Wait'' (1954) - Parking Attendant (uncredited) *''The Raid'' (1954) - Emmanuel - Mrs. Bishop's Butler (uncredited) *''Killer Leopard'' (1954) - Daniel *''Jungle Gents'' (1954) - Omotowa (uncredited) *''Carmen Jones'' (1954) - Rum Daniels *''Panther Girl of the Kongo'' (1955) - Danka *''A Man Called Peter'' (1955) - The Laborer (uncredited) *''Time Table'' (1956) - Train Porter (uncredited) *''The Man in the Gray Flannel Suit'' (1956) - Sgt. Matthews (uncredited) *''Written on the Wind'' (1956) - Sam *''Three Brave Men'' (1956) - Charley - Plant Security Guard (uncredited) *''Edge of the City'' (1957) - Stevedore (uncredited) *''The Green-Eyed Blonde'' (1957) - Mr. Budlong (uncredited) *''St. Louis Blues'' (1958) - Bull Neck (uncredited) *''Tarzan's Fight for Life'' (1958) - Native Chief (uncredited) *''Voice in the Mirror'' (1958) - Janitor at Flophouse (uncredited) *''The Sound and the Fury'' (1959) - Job *''Porgy and Bess'' (1959) - Frazier *''Take a Giant Step'' (1959) - Minister at Gram's Funeral (uncredited) *''The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1960) - Drayman (uncredited) *''A Raisin in the Sun'' (1961) - Willie Harris *''Sweet Bird of Youth'' (1962) - Charles (uncredited) *''Where Love Has Gone'' (1964) - Valerie's Servant (uncredited) *''A Man Called Adam'' (1966) - Police Detective Sergeant *''Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round'' (1966) - Sergeant Elmer K. Coxe *''The Way West'' (1967) - Saunders *''Guess Who's Coming to Dinner'' (1967) - Mr. Prentice *''Hang 'Em High'' (1968) - Guard #2 *''I Love You, Alice B. Toklas!'' (1968) - Gas Station Attendant *''Finian's Rainbow'' (1968) - Passion Pilgrim Gospeleer (uncredited) *''...tick...tick...tick...'' (1970) - The Drunk *''The Great White Hope'' (1970) - Pastor *''Support Your Local Gunfighter'' (1971) - Headwaiter *''Escape from the Planet of the Apes'' (1971) - Lawyer (final film role) References External links * * * Category:1914 births Category:1971 deaths Category:Male actors from Kansas Category:20th-century American male actors Category:African-American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male radio actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Pittsburg, Kansas